Return
by narashadow
Summary: Akatsuki's back, and they have a knew member. Who is this new person, and why does he know so much about Konaha? Three years after Shippuuden series. T for language and violence.


Ok first of all I just had to make this fic because if I didn't I it would eaten me up inside. Anyway, this story does have some of the ideas from Bloody Red Shadow, which is an awesome story, so don't say I used plagorism, ok? Also this fic takes place three years after the Shippuuden series. Well, onto the story!  
-

"Dude, I can't believe we got guard duty again," Kotetsu said groaning.

"Well, it's not my fault we're always doing Lady Tsunade's orders," Izumo, Kotetsu's partner, said also groaning.

"Well, might as well get it over with," Kotetsu said, and released a sigh. As they approached the gate the other two guards left as they knew it wouldn't take four guards to keep outsiders out, but they were wrong. Really it would take about ten jounin level ninja to even stand a chance against who was coming. "Hey wouldn't it be scary if an Akatsuki appeared?" Kotetsu asked shuddering at the thought.

"Dude, don't fill my head with scary thoughts!" Izumo yelled giving Kotetsu a glare.

"Sorry, sorry. Well, at least Itachi has a zero percent chance of appearing," Kotetsu said a little relieved at that thought, and he was right. Itachi died after Sasuke gave his life to finish him off after Itachi used the two greatest jutsus in the Uchiha clan, Amaterasu and Shinsui.

"Yeah, and there aren't many of them left. Lets see there's that plant guy, Zetsu, that fish guy, Kisame, the guy with the mask, that paper girl, Konan, and the leader." Izumo said counting off the remaining Akatsuki, but he was missing one.

"Yeah," Kotetsu agreed, but he had a gut feeling Izumo was wrong.  
-

After a good hour of boring, boring guard duty, something was heard in the distance. "What was that?" Izumo asked looking back and forth.

"You're probably imagining things," Kotetsu said looking around once, but Izumo heard it again.

"That noise is not my imagination, dude. It sounds familiar," Izumo said still looking around.

"You know what? I hear it, too," Kotetsu said looking around to locate the source of the eerilie familiar noise. It sounded as though a kid was dragging a kite on the ground. "What is that?" Kotetsu asked copying Izumo. Then he stopped and said, "I know where that's from! It's-" He couldn't finish as something black appeared behind him and Izumo. "What the fu-" Again he was cut off, but not from surprise like the first time but from force as the black objects were like a fly trap and the two unsuspecting guards were the flies. Though they weren't attracted to the black objects they still were trapped like flies as the objects closed on the guards, but not gently but hard, really hard! They tried to resist, but they were trapped. In an instant, a crack was heard as the guard's bones broke, and, instantly, the black objects disappeared. Kotetsu and Izumo fell to the ground unconsious.

"Wow, that was quick. You're a much better partner than Itachi. I mean who uses genjutsu to get into a village? In my opinion, ninjutsu is the way to go," a man said as another man and him walked past the now drooling guards.

"Well, I don't know many genjutsu tricks," the other man said as he never showed his face along with the other guy.

"Hey! A sake bar! Lets get a drink!" the first guy said pointing to, obviously, a sake bar, but something about his hand gave away his identity. His hand was blue so he was no other than Kisame.

"Huh, what ever," the other nameless guy said sighing at how Kisame already got distracted from their mission, but he went with him anyway as he was a little depressed. Kisame and the still nameless man were wearing the same thing, a black cloak with no red clouds to hide their identity. They also wore straw hats, which were different from their normal hats, to cover their faces. Kisame, of course, didn't have his sword or even the stupidest person would know who he was. Even their shoes were different in a way. As they entered Kisame took extra care in hiding any part of his skin to avoid being discovered in such a public place, and a waitress came oer to seat the two.

"What would you like, sirs?" the waitress asked looking at the two. The nameless man looked at Kisame, who was showing his eyes. Kisame started blinking in morse code since if he spoke with his dark voice the waitress would ask why he hid his face, and the nameless man couldn't use the excuse of him being shy. So the nameless man decoded the message of short and long blinks.

Answering the waitress's question, he said, "The third strongest sake you got." Kisame shot him a look since Kisame's message was for the strongest sake there.

"Ok, sirs. I'll be right back." With that the waitress left.

"We can't have you drunk during the mission," the nameless man said to Kisame, and he just sighed and groaned.

"Here's your order," the waitress said as she aproached and put one big, blue bottle on the table.

"Thanks," the nameless man said grabbing a cup that the waitress also put down.

"Your welcome. Call me if you need anything else, or you can call me tonight," the waitress said smiling, and the nameless man knew instantly she was hitting on him.

As she walked away, Kisame did a fake cough hiding him say, "Whore." The nameless guy just rolled his eyes. "Well, time to drink," Kisame said as he took his glass.  
-

After twenty minutes of drinking, the two men left towards the one and only training grounds. "You sure he'll be there?" Kisame asked looking at the nameless man.

"Yeah. He'll be there, and when we get there I'll make him pay," the nameless man replied, but the weird thing is his lips never moved.  
-

After many moments of walking, they reached the training grounds. "Hya, hya, hya, hya," Naruto grunted as he punched the pads Sakura held.

"Come on, Naruto! You can do better than that!" Sakura yelled as Naruto hurried his pace.

"Lets... take... a break," Naruto finally spit out in between breaths. Sakura sighed but took pity on Naruto.

"Ok, but I want one hundred more punches in five minutes," Sakura said as she dropped the pads, but she then noticed the two men walking towards them. "Who are you guys?" she asked looking at them both. Kisame then grabbed his hat with three fingures and lifted it up to only reveal his mouth.

"Akatsuki," he said and suddenly bullets of water shot out of his mouth. Sakura and Naruto managed to dodge, but in the place where they stood there was a crater from the impact. Naruto instantly summoned a clone and got a rasengan going. In a second, he ran towards Kisame, and his clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. In the clone's place was a giant shuriken, which he grabbed with his left hand, and Kisame stood back at the display of jutsus.

"Here we go!" Naruto yelled, and Sakura charged her hands with chakra running along with Naruto towards the nameless man.

"Don't worry. We're not striking yet," Kisame said, and both him and the nameless man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sakura stopped, and Naruto's rasengan disappeared along with his giant shuriken clone and Sakura's chaka in her hands.

"What was that?" Sakura asked turning to Naruto.

"I don't know, but we have to tell Granny Tsunade." With that they took off to the Hokage. 


End file.
